Sick of All the Lies
by OptimusPrimeAddict
Summary: Steve discovers a secret that Fury had kept from the Avengers and it was the last straw. He left SHIELD and the Avengers behind and began driving across the country on his bike, stopping in small towns and staying in crap motels. But then he stumbles upon Toretto's Cafe and his life changes forever. Probably slash later, don't like don't read. Flame if you want, I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:__ Hey y'all, OPA here. So, if you read my other stories I'm really sorry about not updating those. This plot bunny would not leave me alone and every time I tried writing either of the others all I could think about was this. So, I wrote it until I could hear myself think again and now I can get back to work on FwtP and Lost and Found. I promise I will have chapter up for BOTH soon. Anyway, read and don't forget to review! :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_ ~OptimusPrimeAddict_**

**CHAPTER 1**

Steve continued to stare blankly at the computer screen for another few minutes. Ice blue eyes were alight with disbelief, betrayal and rage, Steve could feel the raw emotion coursing through his veins. _I think Fury just _enjoys _crossing lines and doing whatever the hell he pleases so everything turns out just the way he wants it to, _he thought bitterly. The soldier read the report again several times before slamming the laptop shut and standing up to go confront the one-eyed bastard he called his boss.

An hour earlier, Tony had announced his boredom to the few occupants of the room which had been met with remarks of it being his own fault that he blew up the lab and had to wait for it to be rebuilt. The playboy simply ignored them in favor of hacking into SHIELD's mainframe to see what "Nicky" had been up to. JARVIS had informed Stark that Pepper had been looking for him which gave him time to put the laptop in front of Steve, who had previously been falling asleep on his sketchbook, so that he looked to be busy showing Cap how the technology worked before she stormed into the room. Even then, she still dragged Tony out of the room, apologizing to Steve that she had to cut his lesson short but the meeting was really important. Tony pouted as his girlfriend kidnapped him but told Steve to snoop in his place so that his hacking will not have been in vain.

And snoop the good captain did. He had decided that he'd rather not be blindsided with SHIELD hiding information from them should another crisis arise. He had gone through all of the most recent entries and reports until he came to the Chitauri incident. He read through all of the reports submitted even though he knew what happened and then he stumbled upon the autopsy of Phil Coulson. It stated: 'A nearly fatal stab wound located in the center of the chest was found and discovered to have missed any vital organs. The cause of death is a close-range gunshot wound straight to the heart, killing him instantly. It had been estimated that the time of death was just minutes after Agent Coulson had been stabbed.'

_Only one person with a gun had been near Phil right after Loki stabbed him. _The supersoldier thought as he made his way to the roof where a quinjet was kept in case the team was called in for a mission. The pilots didn't attempt to speak to the pissed off Captain and instead just took off and headed for the Helicarrier. A path was cleared by scrambling agents trying to get out of the soldier's way as he marched down the halls towards the Director's office. He entered the office without knocking and slammed the door shut hard enough that the frame shook along with the door.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" Fury was the epitome of calmness as he watched the angered superhero approach his desk.

"You can start by explaining what the _fuck _this is." The blonde growled as he opened the laptop and practically threw it in front of the Director.

Nick's eye scanned the page and he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Damn Stark." He muttered before looking up at the enraged Captain America standing on the opposite side of his desk. "Captain, I thought it best not to tell you that someone else killed Coulson so that you and your team would be brought together by his death to kill Loki, not the person who shot him."

"You didn't want us coming after _you._ Or, more likely, you needed a functioning team and when you saw Coulson stabbed, _but not dying_, you saw your chance and shot him so that we'd have something to come together for. You'd kill your right hand man and a kind-hearted soul just so we'd defeat Loki? You know, Director, I hate being lied to. But goddamn, couldn't you have just lied and told us he was dead and let him live? Or do you just fucking enjoy killing people, even your own agents?" Steve had slammed his hands down on the desk and leaned toward the man seated behind his desk, blue eyes glaring at the Director with hate in its purest form.

"Captain, the world was at stake. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Fury closed the laptop in front of him and stood to face the man out of time.

"Well, Director, I don't believe in that. Every life has value, even the criminals and villains we condemn. Director Fury, I resign from SHIELD as well as the Avengers Initiative. Effective immediately." Steve turned and exited the office, walking back to the deck with a determined air and another path through the agents made for him. Another silent quinjet ride brought Steve to Stark Tower where he packed a few pairs of clothes and other essentials into a duffel bag along with one picture of the team he had managed to get them to stand still for. It was movie night and they were going to have a Disney marathon so Steve and Thor could become aware of the wonderfulness that Disney had created. Clint, Bruce and Natasha were sitting on the couch while Tony and Thor were seated in front of it lying back against their teammates' legs. Thor had a face-splitting grin plastered on his face and Tony had his trademark seductive smirk in place while the three on the couch were giving small smiles because Steve had pleaded with them to smile for "just one picture!"

"Hey, JARVIS?" Steve asked as he zipped up the duffel and scanned the room for anything he may have missed.

"Yes, Captain?" The AI's voice emanated from all around Steve.

"If any of the team asks where I've gone, tell them that I've resigned and if they want to know why to ask Fury." He checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and the keys to his motorcycle. He had debated bringing his phone that Tony had given him but decided against it because his team would constantly try to call and SHIELD would be able to track him. He had been watching a fair amount of TV and knew enough that he was aware they could track a cell phone.

"Of course, sir. I wish you luck and a safe journey."

"Thanks, JARVIS. I appreciate it." Steve gave a small smile before heading down to the garage where Tony let him keep his motorcycle. He climbed on, placed the helmet over his head and started it up. He looked around him for a moment before whispering a final farewell and roaring into the streets of New York.

_***FATF*A*FATF*A*FATF*A*FATF*A*FATF*A*FATF*A*FATF*A*FATF*A***_

Steve rode across the country until he hit LA. He had stopped at shitty motels and family-owned diners along the way. Sometimes he'd stop a bookstore or art supply store if he was getting bored. He got what work he could: busboy at the local diner, a bagger at a supermarket, a delivery boy. He drove on and on, taking in the sights of dirty crowded cities, fields and rolling hills, barren desert, run-down little towns. When traffic died down and the sun started to set, Steve would remember the past. He remembered Peggy and his love for her, Doctor Erskine and the kindness he showed Steve _before _Captain America had been created. He especially enjoyed remembering his best friend Bucky and how they had met.

When Steve was eight, his father had beaten his mother to death and the cops had locked his ass up for life so Steve had been put in an orphanage where he met Bucky. The two had become inseparable and were never adopted out because no one ever wanted the sickly asthmatic boy but Bucky refused to go without Steve. When they turned eighteen, they were free to go and live how they wanted to live life. They had found a cheap apartment and took a couple part-time jobs each so they could afford it. That is, until, they discovered street racing. Bucky and Steve would watch races whenever they were happening and eventually, they were able to afford a car when the betting went their way. Racing had become their main source of income, part-time jobs nearly forgotten because of how much they were bringing in as they won race after race. Soon, everyone on the streets of Brooklyn knew their names. Racing was Steve's passion, it didn't matter how little he was or what conditions he had because as soon as he got behind the wheel, he dominated the streets. When the war started, Bucky and Steve pulled out of racing to join the army. Steve thought about going back to racing but decided it wouldn't have been the same without Bucky there.

Now, he's 70 years in the future and street racing was still out there, but the cars would be advanced and new. So, Steve had been reading books and magazines about modern cars, watching shows on how to build/rebuild them and he had even watched Tony tinker with his collection of sports cars. As he made his way cross-country, he'd taken jobs at garages so he could get some experience actually working on cars. So far, no SHIELD agents had come after him, which meant that Fury doesn't know where he is, or he doesn't have anyone strong enough (and willing enough) to take him down.

He hit LA around noon and began searching for a cheap place to eat. He came across a small building with 'Toretto's Market and Café' in bold letters over the open portion of the building that revealed the café area. He parked his bike on the street behind an obnoxiously colored truck that sported 'The Racer's Edge High Performance Auto Parts' and the address on the door. He entered the building and sat down at the bar a few seats away from the blonde who looked to be eating a tuna sandwich.

"What can I get you?" The woman behind the counter leaned against it as she spoke to him.

"I'll have a hamburger and some fries, please." He took in his surroundings as she turned to begin cooking his meal. Shelves of food and small drugstore-like items were placed in the closed section of the building. In the back, he noticed someone sitting in what was most likely an office with a screened window overlooking the café. The woman sat his plate down in front of him just then. "Thank you, ma'am." He nodded to her and began eating his burger. The sound of finely-tuned engines reached his ears causing him to turn in his seat to get a look at the cars. He noticed that the other two occupants of the room had also turned their attention to the parking lot where four brightly colored cars were pulling in. The first to exit their car was a young Hispanic woman who wore a tank top and cargo pants, followed by a Hispanic man who both made their way towards the blue car where a fairly muscled man emerged from the driver's side.

"Talk to me, Jesse. This ain't workin', brother." He motioned for the driver of the white car to come check out his engine.

A young man with his blonde hair covered by a beanie slid out of his car. "It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole. That's why you're unloading in third."

"I told you it was third." The Hispanic man stated from the other side of the now exposed engine.

"Shut up."

"I lengthen the injector pulse a millisecond. Just tune the NOS timer, you'll run nines." The kid, Jesse, said as he fiddled with something in the engine.

Steve had turned back to his burger but thanks to the serum, he had enhanced hearing and was able to hear everything being said.

"What's up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?" That was the muscled guy.

"Nah, V. He ain't here for the food, dog." The Hispanic man.

"Chill out, bro. He's just slinging parts for Harry, man." The woman.

"I know what he's slingin'." The muscled guy again.

"He's tryin' to get in Mia's pants, dog." The Hispanic man spoke, heading towards the market portion of the building along with the woman and Jesse. The muscled guy sat down right next to the man eating the tuna sandwich.

"Sup, guys?" The woman behind the counter smiled at the four coming in.

"How ya doin', Mia?" Jesse greeted as he made his way to the back of the store.

"How you livin', girl?" The woman asked, heading to the back and turning to face the man in the office. "Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?"

'Dom' simply raised a can in response, not even looking up from the table. _How rude, at least answer the woman verbally. _Steve shook his head, times had changed and people treated each other with less respect, they certainly didn't hold women in as high regard as they used to. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from the office.

The man who had sat down next to the blonde continued to glare at the man. After a moment, the California boy looked up and met the man's gaze. He heard Jesse and the Hispanic man's banter as they stared at each other. "He's beautiful." "I like his haircut." Steve couldn't help but crack a smile at their antics.

"Vince." The man ignored Mia. "Vince!" The man finally looked over.

"What?"

"Can I get you anything?"

Vince looked at Mia, appraised her up and down. "You look good."

The blonde turned to Vince then turned back to his plate, reaching for his wallet. He stood, "Well, thanks a lot, Mia." He threw down a few bills on the counter. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure."

Vince had remained where he was for a moment. "Tomorrow?" He whispered to himself. The Hispanic man's voice came from the back, "Oh, I love this part."

"No!" Vince slammed his fist on the countertop and stood, following the man outside. "Try Fatburger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for 2.95, faggot."

The man turned his head back but continued walking, "I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here."

Without turning to face Vince, the blonde said, "Yeah, well I do."

Vince pushed the man into the side of his car. He turned and slammed his fist into the side of Vince's face before Vince rushed him, throwing him back against the car. Everyone was watching the men fighting. Mia turned around to address the man in the office, Dom. "Jesus Christ, Dom. Would you get out there, please? I'm sick of this shit." But Steve was already making his way outside to intercept the pair. He grabbed the blonde man and threw him against the hood of his truck, telling him to stay there. Vince had stood and grabbed Steve's shoulder to spin him around. But Steve grabbed the fist that aimed for his face and landed one of his own, knocking Vince back down to the floor. The group of people was approaching them, Dom in the lead.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? He took Vince out with one punch!" Jesse exclaimed as they jogged over to the three men.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom put out his hand. He flipped it open as soon as it made contact with his skin. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"Nah, man."

"Don't come around here again." Dom pointed at Brian and handed him his wallet back.

"Hey, man! You know this is bullshit!"

Dom turned back around. "You work for Harry, right?" Pointing to the truck behind Brian.

"Yeah I just started."

"You were just fired."

Steve had made his way inside once Dom had told Brian not to come to the café again. He sighed as he sat down. "I apologize for their behavior, ma'am. They shouldn't have acted like that in front of two young women such as you and your friend." The team had entered the café just as Steve said this. The Hispanic man was supporting Vince who was still recovering from Steve's punch.

"What's your name?" Mia set a cup of water in front of Vince as he was seated at the counter.

"Steve Barnes, ma'am." He had been using Bucky's last name to avoid recognition. After he had left New York, he had stopped in a little shithole of a town in Pennsylvania. Someone had recognized him and he had to speed out of town before a mob started after him. In the next city, he had bought a razor and buzzed his hair so no one recognized him again. So far, it had worked, he hadn't had anyone blurt out, "Oh my God! It's Captain America!"

"Well, Steve. You're welcome here any time." Mia smiled at the polite man. The only man who had treated her even _close_ to his level of politeness was her brother.

"Thank you, ma'am." Steve finished off his burger and listened to the whispered conversation about him.

"Who the hell _is _this guy? Stopping that fight, taking Vince out with _one punch_. Now he's being all polite and saying, "Ma'am."" Jesse's voice was full of incredulity.

"I don't know but he's got a powerful punch. Jesus, it still fucking hurts." Vince grumbled, rubbing his jaw where a bruise was starting to form.

Steve shoved the last fry into his mouth before standing. He pulled out his wallet, throwing down a ten. "Thank you again, ma'am. It was delicious." Steve walked out to his bike before cursing under his breath and turning around. He was met with questioning stares from the men and curious glances from the women. "Do you know of any motels around here?"

Mia turned to her brother with pleading eyes. Dom knew exactly what she wanted and he shook his head. Mia continued to plead silently with her brother, increasing the intensity of her puppy eyes. "Dammit, Mia." Dom sighed and shook his head. Mia's smile was as bright as a child's in a candy store. Dom turned to Steve, "Do you know anything about cars?"

"Yes, I've worked in a few garages and I used to work on cars all of the time before… work got it in the way." Steve thought he knew where this was going but he didn't dare get his hopes up.

Mia huffed and rolled her eyes, "What Dom's trying to say is: Would you like to stay at our house instead?" The rest of the team gave the siblings incredulous looks.

"You'll work in the garage in return for staying with us. You'll have to fend for yourself for breakfast and lunch but Mia cooks dinner every night. Attendance is mandatory. " Dom crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the soldier.

Steve was floored. He'd just met these people and they were offering to let him stay in their house? "Are you sure? I'm a total stranger, and you're going to let me into your house? Not that I don't appreciate the offer, I really do. But you don't want to talk it over or think that as a stranger I may just steal some stuff and leave in the dead of night?"

"Is that what you're planning to do?" Dom asked, his dark eyes practically demanded an answer.

"Not at all. I was simply wondering why you'd do this for me."

"Because you seem trustworthy, you seem like a good man, Steve." Mia said, her eyes, nearly identical to her brother's, soft and warm.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'd love to take you up on your offer." Steve saw the incredulous and angry expressions of the others. "That is, if the rest of your family is alright with it."

"It's perfectly alright with them. Isn't it?" Dom turned to the others. He received a chorus of mumbled, reluctant agreements from all but one.

"C'mon, Dominic! What are you thinking? This guy just shows up at the café, knocks me on my ass and now he's welcome in our home? We don't even know him!" Vince was on his feet now, approaching Steve with his dark eyes full of hatred and his posture just screaming with hostility. "Listen, asshole, I don't know you and I don't trust you. You are _not_ welcome in our home."

"Vince-" Dom growled, angered that Vince would act out against him. He wasn't a power-hungry dictator, but he was allowing Vince to live in his home because they're family, and the fact that Vince would just throw that all out of the window and question his judgment pissed him off.

"Alright. Point me in the direction of the nearest motel, and I'll be out of your hair." Steve kept his calm, and looked the shorter man in the eye. He wasn't going to intrude and cause a rift in their tight-knit… family. The thought of a family sent a pang through Steve's heart. He had been ripped from his family in the 40s and he had just abandoned his new family in New York. He wondered if they missed him, had they tried looking for him? Or did they heed his message and stay at the Tower? He was brought out of his musings by Vince's gruff voice giving him the address and directions to the motel.

Steve nodded when the man was done talking. "Thank you." He turned to the Toretto siblings, "And thank you for your offer. It was extremely generous, and I am very grateful but if your family doesn't agree with me staying in your home, then I won't intrude. Have a nice day." He nodded to Mia, "Ma'am." And then to the other woman, "Ma'am." He turned and made his way back to his motorcycle and mounted it. He started up the engine and turned in the direction Vince had informed him to go, leaving behind the Toretto family. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, so it was all a big joke. APRIL FOOLS! Lol, I'm sorry to everyone who actually PMed me to adopt my stories. It means a lot that you guys would adopt them and I really appreciate it :) So, anyone who flipped I'm sorry.

PS, I'm gonna delete this when I post the next chappie.

Have a wonderful day:)

~OPAddict


End file.
